


From Comfort to Coven

by ClockworkStoryteller



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Magic, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Psychic Abilities, Sex Magic, alternate personalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkStoryteller/pseuds/ClockworkStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kerosene Killer ushered in the 2011 4th of July celebrations with the horrible crime known now as the "Glass Box."<br/>She shuddered with horror at the horrifying memory. She tried blocking it out. A lot of people tried blocking it out. Virtually everyone involved tried blocking it out. She remembered it though. The screaming. The white dresses. The fire. The shrieking. Her sister's face behind the glass wall. The long nights of wondering where her sister was. Her sister's face shrieking. Her sister's face crying. Her sister's face as she joined her in crying while little Jessica burned to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Memories of Morticians.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightWalker83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWalker83/gifts), [DanDreiberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDreiberg/gifts), [SpiritGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritGazer/gifts).



> Any words inside of this -> ^... (words)...^ is italicized.

Chapter 1  
She flew across the purple grass, gliding across the breeze, making her way towards the red trees. The bark was yellow in many tiny spots and she could cry with excitement at how lovely it all was. Soon she was floating up, flying across the wind, and then soaring above the blue waves of grain, the very tips of wheat barely and inch from touching her toes as she propelled softly above the field towards the abandoned bright pastey yellow house. She was about to collide with the door opening too slowly for her to avoid hitting when -  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"  
Tina sat up in bed, her hair flew over her head and landed to cover her face entirely. She let loose a deep mighty sigh, and fell back into place, head against pillow, blanket over shoulders. "Aurgh!" She growled hitting the alarm clock with such a force that it nearly fell off of the table. Tina tried to force herself back into the dream, to submerge herself, saturating her mind in all of the information of the dream that she could recall. Five minutes past before Tina finally muttered "Shit" and gave up. She begrudgingly rose from bed, throwing the blanket to the side and her feet over the other end of the mattress. Feet hitting the cool wood surface of the floor, her eyes flew open groggily, hatefully, with some silent curses towards anyone who could ever possibly enjoy mornings. Sighing she rose and tip toed a few feet before resting the leathery soles on her soft little sea green rug where the hot stream from the air vent rushed out to meet her legs. She raised her face to meet the vibrant sunshine that soaked her skin in a warm golden brilliance that nearly would've penetrated her eye lids had they not been virtually too heavy to lift. She continued on her way moving to the bathroom and soaking her face with cold water. The long rug that laid in a long line over the solid white tiles was bought on a sale at the local department store along with the other matching ones including the one in he bedroom by the vent.  
She looked up at the mirror, cold droplets dripping down her face, her coal black hair falling down the sides. Straight, black, dark, beautiful: she hated it more than any other trait she had. It was so unlike her mother's natural curly light brown, and her father's now dearly parted shiny blonde. It was like her body was ^trying^ to make her feel like she didn't belong! She already had her grandmother to do that! Ugh! She felt like a mess. ^Note to self: do NOT volunteer to take one of Alex's experiment potions...^ her thoughts trailed off, thinking of how happy and excited he was and then she thought with an internal grumble ^Ahhh! Oh! Fuck it. I'll do that again any time. It was worth it. Plus he said he'd tone down the enchantments.... Huh... Maybe I should take him a few recipes and let him experiment with more... Practical potions.^ she nodded in agreement with herself. She turned around and stripped her clothes, undies hitting the floor. She climbed into the shower and cleansed her body, rubbing the large bruise that she received from testing the last enchanted potion Alex offered her: an elixer made of a sliced mint leaf, a drop of sesame seed oil and a cup of boiled water. It was ^beyond^ disgusting, and didn't last very long. It hardened her skin like diamonds and for the first few seconds it shined like one, casting off light with a delicate and enrapturing iridescence. Apparently the affects last about 26 minutes after the adjoining ingredients are burnt up... Well according to Alex it's actually 26 minutes after the flame goes out as opposed to the destruction of the ingredients. She learned about the time limit the hard way when she was hit with a bat repeatedly and the last one hurt like a bastard.  
Tina got dressed had breakfast and got a text from Alex saying he wanted to hang out at the park, which was relatively new. They'd rarely hung out aside from the hallways after school and so she felt pretty excited. He said to wear something that she could run in. ^Hmmm...^ she supposed that her jean shorts blue tank top and short sleeve blue flannel button up was pretty good. She said goodbyes to her parents and got in her Baby "Cherry Bomb". Her dark cherry red 1967 Chevy Impala roared to life at the turn of the key and she was off to the park listening to Metallica on that sunny quiet Sunday morning.  
The park was sunny and quiet, with an off feeling about it. It was much different from the few times she had previously visited. The happy families and please my memories flooded her mind. But everything changed since Port Hope had its first and most notorious cereal killer introduced in a proud spectacle. The Kerosene Killer ushered in the 2011 4th of July celebrations with the horrible crime known now as the "Glass Box."  
She shuddered with horror at the horrifying memory. She tried blocking it out. A lot of people tried blocking it out. Virtually everyone involved tried blocking it out. She remembered it though. The screaming. The white dresses. The fire. The shrieking. Her sister's face behind the glass wall. The long nights of wondering where her sister was. Her sister's face shrieking. Her sister's face crying. Her sister's face as she joined her in crying while little Jessica burned to death.  
The tears were flying out of her eyes before she realized it, and then she heard a "BANG!" Come from someplace next to her head that made her jump and she was screaming and sobbing as hard as she could. It was Alex banging on the window as far as she could tell through the tears. He was worried. Tina felt terrible for making him worry, for making anybody worry about her. She would stay strong, she ^had^ to. ^For Mom, for Dad, and for pretty much everybody.^ she wiped her face and opened the car door.  
Alex tackled her with a great big hug and his hand was rubbing her back. It took a few minutes but she stopped crying and her breathing started to settle down.  
"Hey... I just wanted to show you something... Are... You feeling better?" He asked with genuine concern. His hair fell down into his eyes, charcoal and umber strands blotting out steal blue discs. She nodded slowly taking a big shaky breath.  
"Yeah... I'm... I'm ready..." She shakily took a step out of the car, and he took her arms in his and he helped her walk those first few steps up the sidewalk.  
The Port Hope Park was the equivalent to a cemetery nowadays, and not the kind that troublesome outcasts like to hang out, and do (each other, alcohol, drugs, etc...): the park was at first a disrespected graveyard that the local troubled youth would propagate, but following the Glass Box incident came the once a month murders of women and the continued abduction of girls. Then came the anniversary of the Glass Box, the memorial parade was ruined with a large black float in which four women had the wings of ravens sewn debut to their backs and they were placed on the corners of the float while the corpses of the kidnapped girls were set up in positions in chairs at tables, the scene looking like a decrepit tea party. The tables had black symbols that were a mix of satanic, celtic, Christian, and what could've been an alien language from a sci-fi show. There were tea cakes made of cyanide and the tea was made of arsenic. One little girl, at the one of the central tables had a glass eye in her head, replacing her real eye which hung from her necklace. After that, barely anyone went to the park. Only people who had no one left or nothing to live for.  
The upcoming anniversary was a day that no one wanted to see.  
"Come on, it'll just be a little farther now." Alex told her.  
The two arrived at the lake, a pleasant little body of water. He gestured with his pale lanky hand across the view of the grand lake.  
"...What is it? I can see the lake but that's always been there."  
"Look with your power, love." He said in a British accent.  
She nearly forgot she had it. When Tina Mills was in the presence of her friends she felt such a sense of belonging that she nearly forgot about her curse. She was psychic, she could astral project, and if it weren't for her friends like Alex she wouldn't have ever learned how to take control of such a power. Tina closed her eyes. The world went dark. Black. Unreal. She opened them and once more the grass was purple, the dogwood trees carrying brilliant red veined leaves and had crackling yellow bark that was only outmatched in vibrancy by the brilliant orange lake, blue slivers of light reflecting on its calm and steady waves. Then she saw it: there was a faint whitish blue chalk picture, extending through the air and down beneath the waves, with arcs and spirals, stars and congregations of lines that formed leaf like shapes. It was beautiful and in some places glowing a brilliant golden white light so pasty in color and yet so rich in metallic tone and plain texture that the shafts of light could be considered silver or the color of a soft bright sandy shore. The chalk like design formed a structure of sorts, like a green house built around the lake.  
"Beautiful, Alex. What is it?"  
"It's a spell. An astral mouse trap. I used a spell to send my aura through a mixture of finely grounded salt, sage, and ash, that I had to grind into an even more powdery substance. I then scattered them with my ability and bound the little fraction of my aura into place. It took a long ass time to make, and the whole design was based on a picture I sketched out. It may not be perfect though. I probably dropped my concentration a bunch of times to peek at the picture." He explained in detail and humility.  
"What's it going to do?" She implored, very curious as to what her friend was doing practicing his power and magic outside of their hang out spot.  
"It's going to trap and set the Kerosene Killer on fire" he said, voice dropping from its usual high airy jovial tone, to one of total severity and darkness.  
"The Port Hope 4th of July celebrations will be in the park again this year, centered around the lake. When the killer shows up with his... The spell will be triggered by the presence of both a corpse and the killer. I set up more sigils... Yeah, yeah that's what I think I'm going to call them. Anyways, I set more up around the perimeter of the park. All entrenches are covered and the flames will only touch him... Or her" he added quickly and quietly, his voice returning to its usual light and pleasant tone.  
"Thank you... Do you think it'll work? I'm mean I know that your confident in your powers and in your practice, but do you really think that your spell will catch him?"  
He looked at her for a moment, silent and formulating the most honest answer that he could for her.  
She's always been able to do that to him. Normally he would answer everyone's questions with a certainty and urgency that anyone would observe as Alex having a one hundred percent surety in what he was saying, when in reality he would question his statement the moment it left his lips. But Tina made him hesitate. Made him think. She made him grasp for an answer truly honest. She made him hesitate, and hesitation was often a good thing for Alex Du Roe.  
"No. But I think that it should within reason, work. A second is merely a guessed amount of time, a guess that we build on, using that guess as a base. My spells work the same way, with a basic and very random non-specific transmutation of energy and intent into cause and effect. I use that very basic nature of my spell work and use it to make spells. To use an unknown generic thing to make tools that I can use to make bigger things and better things. Plus I tried it using myself and a specific fly corpse. I had to alter it a bit so that that spell would make the fly and its killer glow." He finished his explanation with a twitch of his ever rosy nose.  
"Oh? Very cool. You're pretty smart. So, what do all of the symbols do?"  
"Oh, the symbols are just to look cool. There's only one symbol that looks even a bit like it that I actually use for a function, and that's a chalk thing I'll draw on the ground to increase my aerokinesis but only within its boundaries..." Tina shifted out of her astral sight returning visually to the corporeal plane.  
He asked suddenly "So, what do you want to do now?" She was on the tiniest level, shocked by the sudden change in topics, but quickly shrugged it off preferring this new direction of conversation.  
She was about to respond when he suddenly added "Oh. We could go to my house and swim in the pool. Oh, sorry. You were about to speak and I interrupted you!" He finished mentally chiding himself.  
"Sure. But I didn't bring a swimsuit." She said suddenly disappointed.  
"Oh... Then we could always go to my house and practice magic," he offered with raised eyebrows. Tina touched the symbol on her pale porcelain left arm, right below her inner elbow. The crimson shield was something more to her than just a vow of what she would like to use her magic for. It was a promise that she would do whatever it took to protect others, even if it meant becoming a witch. She new it was there instinctively. It was something that she made sure no one would see. One of Alex's more successful creations: an ink that could only be seen by its wearer. In retrospect his creation still had its faults: there was only one batch and so their whole coven could see each other's tattooed pledge, and the tattoos can be seen by anyone in the mirror.  
She looked at his: an arrow on his left arm pointing from his wrist to his elbow, a vine wrapped around the shaft. It was yellow, like his aura, which to her must've meant that he'd been using his power a lot lately, and in excess.  
"Well as tempting as it is, no thank you. You have the fun power: you get to toy with the wind. I just get to move around a neon version of the regular world. And because of that we can't do anything fun together with our powers," she complained and added quickly "plus, magic is a serious thing. It's dangerous. You can't play with it, even if you want to."  
He took a brief moment before answering "fine. Hey maybe we can play some of David's video games" he replied excitedly, the idea sparkling in his eyes.  
"Now that, I'll say yes to. But go easy on me, I've never played video games before," she recounted thinking of how her family still only barely made do, even with her sister's tragic death.  
"Yay!" He shouted doing a happy little dance. "But we'll have to take your car. I had to walk here," Alex said beginning to march to Tina's car.


	2. Of Love and Role Playing Games.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich Kids, Video Games, more-than-just-brotherly love, Violence, and Lust all take the stage under the roof of Alex Du Roe.

Alex began pulling out tall stacks of his brother's many xbox games, making a miniature wall around himself on the grand living room floor. He looked up at Tina, leaned over as much as he could cross legged and slapped the rough tan rug on the dark wooden floor. She sat down and looked about as he pulled out even more stacks.

The walls in the room were tall, faded white like old printer paper, the trim was black and at first seemed plane, until she noticed the tiny little waves and ships engraved into it. The walls were adorned sparsely with photographs of family, some in black and white, others in color. There were three large couches, two three seaters, one two seater and two armchairs, an old one that was huge and a modern one. There were little matching tables in between the couches, a large glass covered coffee table and a few speakers in the corners of the room. There was dying bouquet of flowers, roses, in a vase on the largest coffee table.

Tina shivered, a chill running up her spine. "I do that too!" Alex laughed "it's always too damned cold in this house. Unless you go up the stairs. Then the top step is a wall of unbearable heat."

"So what do you want to play? We can... Kill zombies" he patted one tall stack, "or play football, soccer, basketball, and whathaveyou," he patted another "we can fight in wars" he smacked the tallest pile, "or we can go on fantastic adventures" he patted the smallest stack.

"Fantasy," Tina answered without hesitation. It was the second time that she had been at Alex's house, and last time she had utterly slaughtered everything in sight when they slayed zombies or enemy nations. She didn't want to be too scary this time, in case Ms. Du Roe actually showed up.

"Sweet! Let's do this. Which game?"

Tina looked at each of the games and selected one. In five or more minutes they were off on a quest, Tina as an apothecary with cloak, hood, and pack and Alex as a "swashbuckler" knight with somewhat revealing armor.

She didn't even notice that David had come in from the door, wall until he said "hey."

David, Alex's twin brother was mouth wateringly hot, knew it and owned it. He used it to give himself that key role, that very first thing that someone thinks of to give themself a sense of self worth or value. He also owned it as their school's notorious man-whore. Apparently he'd bedded senior girls as a freshman. Unlike Alex, David took regrets and guilt and didn't pay any real attention to them, he didn't let them get him down. His confidence and self worth are what make his looks so sexy. His hair was a shiny mix between chestnut brown and black, cut into a swooping comb over, the ends cascading outward in a collective rugged look. His eyes were a cool blue grey brown, his chest was always revealed at least a little, if not by a slightly gripping t shirt then by a hoodie that was a little too loose around the neck. His teeth seemed perfectly white, and his fingernails were picture perfect according to Alex.

She felt her eyes glue to him immediately, but in order to stay discrete she forced her eyes painfully back to the screen only stealing quick glances at him.

He walked into the living room through the screen door, letting in a cool breeze followed by waves of blazing summer heat. His loose unlaced Doc Martens clonked against the floor, his semi-tight grey-black jeans sunken into them, and his collarbone shown out of his hanging dark gray v neck t shirt. She almost felt like he might really be a good and genuine guy, and that they could be together, but then she saw that around the rim of his jeans were the ruffles of his underwear. He'd either had a quick lay or he'd gotten lucky last night, and got dressed in a morning rush. Tina wanted to punch him in the groin imediatly when she realized the signs of his late night fun.

From the speakers came an onlaught of screams as Tina's character poured an oil into a waterfall above a lake of mermaids and proceeded to toss a lit torch into the lower cove.

"Shit! Why'd you kill 'them'?" Alex protested.

"I'm pretty sure it's a trap. They kind of skimped out on the details and, you know, the most beautiful things are usually the biggest lies." She smuggly responded, trying to impale his brother with a verbal pitchfork.

David stopped and looked at the screen. "Damn! That's a great call! They'd have given you a "band of water striding" that makes you a mermaid in the water, but the moment you use it in the lake, another mermaid gets legs and never comes back. They would've trapped you."

'Dammit!' She thought furiously hating him more and more by the second. He leaned down over her shoulder and watched saying "okay. Now you'll want to loot the body of the Chieftess, and go use her enchanted belt on the sea serpent. Then equip the band of water striding and swim back to the shoreline. Then you can use a small bomb near that rock bed and open up a stream of water from the cove into the cavern that's big enough for the occasional mermaid corpse to fit through."

She and Alex did according to David's advice and soon had set up spells of alure around the lake to draw in adventurous travelers, and trap wards to block off any escape.

"There, now as long as the weary traveler falls victim, the monster gets fed and you get to keep using that band to swim faster in the water and catch pirates."

"Thanks." Tina kept it short and simple to just get through the shame of listening to such an awful man's advice. Her method of dealing with a brake up was to refuse acknowledging the existence of her ex. It was fairly more affective than all out despising them.

The game was paused the moment David left the room.

"Honey, you're not alone. Everyone gets lost in lusting after him. Saying he's the envy of all of the sports teams is an understatement by far. I can't even get a football player to look at me once, and my brother has their eyes glued to his hips, and he's probably banged their girlfriends. It's not even a matter of morals, standards, or even of being celebate. People lust after him suddenly, having thoughts of being with him forever as the top priority. Even I'm not immune." Alex continued in a hushed tone "I've had way too many twincest fantasies to look him in the eye. I don't even blame the girls who've been used by him. I just get tired of them finding out about me, his twin brother, and using me to either stay close to him or use me as a means of either payback or comfort. It's better to just ignore it."

"... Okay... Thanks Alex." Now Tina felt bad for him, constantly falling prey to his brother's looks must happen a thousand times a day.

"Do you want a band of water striding?"

"Hell no... I'm too prideful to take any of 'his' help."


End file.
